


相依为命/奥丁是个王八蛋Chapter38

by daidaimao



Category: Loki/Tony - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 16:49:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15490347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daidaimao/pseuds/daidaimao





	相依为命/奥丁是个王八蛋Chapter38

相依为命/奥丁是个王八蛋Chapter38

“你个大胆的小流氓, ” Loki 最后在他乳头上咬了一下，“这么饥渴吗？”  
“老子超级饥渴的！” Tony盯着Loki被口水润的亮亮的唇色，完全无法移动眼神。  
Loki冲他玩味地笑了一下，伸手扯掉了他腰上的浴巾，然后慢慢、慢慢地低下了头。Tony死死盯着Loki的动作，他敢发誓邪神的每一个动作都是故意的，故意用那么慢的动作靠近他的下体，故意用修长的手指整理了一下自己散落的头发，故意抬起眼=对着他露出一个玩味的浅笑，故意伸出自己的舌尖，在自己早已蓄势待发的下体顶端舔了一下——  
Tony被这一下刺激地瞬间僵直了腰背，一道电流从他的下体袭遍全身，让他半天才从嗓子眼里发出了一声粗重的喘息，但是邪神大人却恶意地停在了那里，直到他难耐地把腰往前挺，“舔...舔舔它” Tony 说出口才意识到自己的声音听起来有多色情....而且明显饥渴难耐，羞耻和渴望让他满脸通红，眼睛再也无法死盯着Loki看，他微闭上眼睛，自暴自弃地挑衅Loki，“快点，邪神大人的银舌头就这么点本事吗”  
.....  
邪神大人的银舌头本事可大了.....  
Tony觉得自己的魂魄都要被吸走了.....Loki的舌尖比一般人的要尖，当他恶意地用舌尖抵着他的马眼往里顶弄的时候，进入地非常深，Tony全身的触觉全集中在了那一块，他被一下一下的深入刺激地浑身发抖，Loki还很过分的在用舌尖深入的同时，收紧口腔嘬弄柱体的头部，Tony觉得自己会阴和小腹的皮肤都在不由自主地发抖，那股来自头部的吸力牵引着所有的快感往一处集中，他开始发抖，马上就要到了——  
可恶的、该死的、混蛋的邪神大人，Loki的绿眼睛闪动着恶劣的光芒，在他即将到达前的一刻停下来了——  
Tony难受的要命，委屈的眼泪都要掉下来了，“艹！” 他又开始使劲想挣脱机甲对他手腕的束缚，“艹！你放开我！”。 Loki 看他挣扎的眼圈都开始发红，才满意地结束了邪神大人的逗弄，重新开始安慰Tony硬的发疼的下体。  
他顺着血管的形状，用舌头描绘柱体的形状，从头开始，一下又一下，直到整个柱体被口水濡湿，他用自己微凉的手握住了它，满意地看到小东西的主人被刺激的一抖，然后，他凑过去，开始用舌尖玩弄藏在毛发中的两个囊袋，一边还不忘用魔法师的灵活双手，抚弄柱体上的青筋和敏感的皮肤。  
聪明的邪神很快就找到了最好的玩法，他侧着头用舌尖拨弄囊袋上的皮肤，时不时用双唇轻抿，一只手顺着柱体的形状上下套弄，另外一只手则执着的挑逗头部。  
用指尖在冠状沟那里滑动，会让Tony发抖，轻轻摩挲顶端处的小眼，并带着分泌出的液体在整个头部来回滑动，会让他头顶的人类浑身僵直，从喉咙里发出既痛苦又欢愉的喘息。   
Loki听得很享受，他一向是个有风度的情人，但是他的欲望也在逐渐攀升.....他含住了柱体的头部，Tony在他头顶上发出了一声短促的低吼，并开始试图往前顶弄，Loki没有给人类进攻的机会，他的手开始快速的套弄，同时用舌头以同样的频率在柱体顶端滑动。  
Tony不由自主地仰起了头，耳边那些水渍和舌头挑动的声音逐渐远去，巨量的快感从他的下体蔓延到全身，他的耳朵滚烫，整个人都即将融化在无边的热量中，他快要疯掉了，小腹在不由自主地收紧，他努力低头去看，Loki正抬眼看他。  
邪神大人的口中含着他的欲望，画面色情又诱人，Loki的眼睛里突然冒出点笑意，然后他的舌头停下了，双唇往前吞的更深一些，用力一吸——  
Tony猛地张大了嘴，却无法呼吸到任何空气，他的喉咙里在尖叫，却只能听到一声长长的呻吟，浑身在抑制不住地颤抖，等他终于吸进了第一口空气时，他看到Loki站了起来，唇边还有点白色的隐约痕迹，然后，邪神大人做了一个吞咽的动作。  
Tony不知道那声咕哝的声音是Loki发出的，还是自己吞口水的声音，他盯着Loki的喉结无法转开眼睛，“艹”，他失神地叹息着，“我感觉自己要死了.....”  
然后…….  
他听到邪神大人的一声轻笑，“就这？我的小色情狂——”Loki的绿眼睛里闪动的光让Tony很想逃跑，“这才是刚开始呢——”

 

当Loki的手开始在他的腰上意有所指地抚摸时，Tony还是止不住地紧张，虽然他有过很多经验，但是这个可不包含在内，没有谁有那么大胆子把Tony•Stark按在身子下的。他有点抖，所以Loki又开始吻他时Tony根本无法投入，他的注意力全在Loki正在移动的手指上呢......  
“嘶---”Loki发现了他的走神，惩罚性地咬了一下他的嘴唇。“你居然走神吗？小色情狂？”邪神大人很不高兴。  
“我——”Tony不知道该怎么回答。  
“你在紧张？” Loki的手又开始抚摸他的腰了，Tony僵直的身体给了邪神答案。  
“你没做过？” Loki有点惊讶，他以为花花公子Tony早已经挑战过各种玩法了，但是对方心虚避开他的眼神说明了一切。“好吧，”Loki冲他挑眉微笑，“我是个有风度的爱人，对娇羞的小 处 女 应该要有耐心.....”他又再度低下了身子。  
“我艹！！” Tony猛地一抖，邪神大人又一次含住了他的下体，刚刚射过的部位敏感到不行，被温热的口腔包裹住，太过强烈的感觉传过来，简直无法分清是快感还是折磨。   
“呃呃——”Tony浑身都在发抖，Loki又用上了他的技巧，但是还处在不应期的器官却无法回应，这是一种另类的快感——好像有一根筋从尾椎一直连接到后脑，好像有人抻着他的身体一样，强迫他接受那些太过强烈的感觉，“不——呃——不行——”Tony语无伦次地喊着，声音都带上了哭腔，他也真的快哭出来了，他拼命地摇头，“别——”。  
当Loki终于停下他可怕的动作时，Tony还在不由自主地发抖，过程中被激起的鸡皮疙瘩在慢慢消去，他四散的神智终于回来——然后他才后知后觉地发现，邪神大人的一根手指已经伸到了他从没被人触及过的地方。  
Loki站了起来，抬起了Tony的一条腿，Tony又开始紧张了，但是Loki开始吻他，带着他自己的气味，Tony从来没尝试过这样。  
他又一次被吻得全身发热，模糊地意识到Loki的手指正在他体内慢慢移动，带着润滑的触感，”唔....那是....什么？“  
”一个好用的小魔法，“Loki在他耳边回答完，坏心眼地冲着耳朵吹了一口气。  
”你太坏了——“ Tony下一秒就瞪大了眼睛，”呃——“  
”我是邪神——“Loki好整以暇地回答他，继续刺激他刚刚找对的位置。  
”啊啊.......” Tony摇头，臀部不由自主地收紧，“别——”  
Loki用自己的嘴堵住了他接下来的话，一边执着地用指尖按压那处软肉，一边慢慢却又坚定地塞进了第二根手指。顺利地进入后，他放开了Tony的嘴，“感受一下，”他一边用两根手指撑开紧致的穴道，一边命令道。  
Tony很想骂人，但是Loki的动作让他没有精力再骂了，他张开嘴，却只能发出让人脸红的呻吟：“呃.....啊啊......” Loki 太过迅速地将第三根手指放了进去，Tony觉得自己要被撕裂开了，”疼....“ 他的眼圈被刺激地发红，冲着Loki拼命摇头，”别——“  
Loki却没有理会他的话，反而却开始做起了扩张的动作，“艹！” Tony想用自己被举着的腿踢他，“放开——啊......”他踢腿的动作反而让自己的臀部往前，送上门来让Loki的手指进入地更深，Loki在他疼的仰头时咬住了他的脖子，轻轻地撕扯喉结处的皮肤，然后用舌头舔弄，同时手还在不停地动作——  
疼痛的感觉在适应之后慢慢过去了,Loki的手指又开始刺激那个会让Tony小腹发紧的位置，Tony绝望地发现自己的不应期过去了…..小Tony在后面的刺激下又开始抬头。  
Loki也注意到了，他加快了动作，手指不停地进出，发出咕哝的水声，Tony觉得自己后面的感觉陌生地让人抓狂，他的腰越来越无力，开始把支撑身体的力量压在了被Loki举起来的腿和被禁锢的双手上，“艹！”他恨恨地骂道，才发现自己已经被弄得全身发红，Loki身上的衣服却还一丝不乱，“混蛋——”Tony试图用牙齿去撕邪神的衣领，“把你的衣服给老子脱掉——”  
Loki笑了，不怀好意的，“不——”邪神大人拒绝道，“我喜欢这样的对比”。  
他的手指抽了出来，换上了另外一个炙热的家伙顶上了穴口，“艹！”Tony气地使劲往后挣，“你是变态吗？！” 邪神大人身上的衣服完整，只有裤子解开着，露出来的家伙在Tony的会阴和大腿根处蹭，”我是邪恶之神。“ Loki坏笑道，用手托着Tony的双腿分开，不由分说地把自己的下体顶了进去。  
“啊啊啊” Tony痛地大叫，还是太过了，他甚至能察觉那东西的形状，用自己的穴口，他惊恐于自己竟然吞进了那样的大小，“出去——”他吸着凉气，“别——” Loki这时一点都不像个有风度的情人了，他抓着Tony的大腿，开始蛮不讲理地冲撞。  
“啊啊啊！”Tony完全不顾面子地惨叫，太过了——那东西在搅动他的肠肉，摩擦时火辣辣地疼。  
“你要杀了我吗…..” Tony用气声喘息着骂人。  
“是——”Loki咬上了他的耳朵，含糊道，“我要干死你。”  
他的顶弄已经让Tony的穴口打开了，他冲着之前的位置开始发力，满意地看到Tony的骂声逐渐弱下去，变成了憋在嗓子眼里的呻吟。  
Tony要疯了，他拼命抑制着自己叫出来的冲动，奇异的快感随着Loki的大力撞击在他的腰腹处积聚，他的下体早已经直立起来，顶端开始渗出晶莹的液体，他觉得自己浑身已经热的发烫，但是Loki却还在让他持续地升温，他拼命地摇头，想拒绝快让他融化的强烈快感。  
“叫出来，”Loki坏心眼地转动自己的腰，让柱体在穴道里划着圈摩擦，Tony已经听不到他在说什么了，但是这刺激却让他发出了一声哭叫。Loki乘胜追击，用手揉捏着Tony的臀部往自己的下体上撞，如愿听到了Tony失控的的呻吟。  
Tony知道自己在叫，但是却无法停止，他浑身的感觉都集中在被Loki疯狂顶弄的地方，随着对方的动作发出一声声让人脸红的哭叫， 他觉得就像个失控坏掉的玩具， 只有发声部位在工作，手脚都失去了力气，如果不是机甲一直抓着他，他可能已经不知道掉到哪里去了——  
但是突然，机甲的手松开了，瞬间的失重让Tony紧张的一抖，但是Loki早已抓住了他，并发出了满意的呼气声——那一下让Tony瞬间绞紧了后穴，让邪神大人舒服地叹息。而Tony被他抱在怀里，被屁股里的东西顶得想打人，“你—— “他指责的话还没说出口，Loki就捏着他的腰把他往下压。  
”啊——“Tony被刺激地发出了一声哭喊，手不由自主地搂住了Loki，”太——太深了——“ 他趴在Loki的肩颈处颤抖着，”别——“   
Loki完全不听他的话，而是继续冲撞，Tony被刺激出了真实的眼泪，每一下，Loki都用力把他往下按，让那个东西能撞到最深处，他的腿完全没有力气攀住对方的腰，脚无力地垂着，随着Loki的动作颤抖，他浑身上下都被邪神干软了。  
他的性器在晃动中与Loki的衣服不停地摩擦，想躲又躲不开，终于，在Loki又一次顶中位置的时候，他颤抖着射了出来，带动着后穴不由自主地绞紧，Loki发出了满意的低声呻吟，也随着一起到达了顶端。  
Tony的喘息终于平复了下来，他浑身还是在发软，只能搂着Loki的身体，他不满意地扯着对方的衣服，“艹！你这个强奸犯！还穿着衣服！”   
Loki在他耳边笑了一声，一道绿光在他眼前闪过，Tony终于如愿摸到了光滑的皮肤。“你这个混蛋——”Tony愤愤地骂骂咧咧，一边报复性地使劲摸Loki的后背。  
“你给老子拔出来！”他捏着Loki后背的肉威胁到，邪神的笑声却变大了，得意又恶劣，“你这个小色情狂，无知的小流氓，”Loki托着他屁股的手捏了捏，“你不知道吗？”他冲着Tony的耳朵吹了口气，“神是没有不应期的......”  
.......  
”艹……“  
感知到屁股里那个可怕的家伙再一次蠢蠢欲动，Tony傻了……

————————————————————  
被Loki放到床上的时候，Tony虽然四肢发软，但还是挣扎着想逃，但是Loki却拉住了他的脚，把他无情地拖了回去。粗大的器官又一次撞进了通红的小穴，Tony被干得失魂落魄，Loki还在他耳边故意恶劣地笑，”我说了，这才刚刚开始呢......”


End file.
